Endless Night
by mlugia
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock revisits Saffron City, once the city of much liveliness, but now deserted... why? AAMRN.
1. Endless Night

Endless Night by Mana Lugia

Disclaimer: Through this Disclaimer, I shall discuss the issue that describes the characters in this fanfic are for Nintendo to claim. If you are in disbelief, don't. Nintendo shall be able to set you straight. In other words, Nintendo owns all characters in this fic.

[[part1]] 

"Dammit!" Ash cursed under his breath. He looked down at his battered Pikachu, lying in his arms panting heavily. "Hang in there..." He mumbled. He kept on running down the dark corridor, with Misty and Brock behind him. Behind them, they could hear the sound of running feet, and faint voices, shouting "This way!" and "Intruders!". 

Ash saw the intersection up ahead, and light was coming from the left turn. Impulse told him to turn right, and with a burst of adrenaline, he ducked under the beam of light, and turned right. 

They kept running onwards, ignoring their fears that haunt them as they ran through the dark corridors. The building was darker than normal. Maybe the lack of windows this high up has something to do with it. They kept running, until Ash stopped. In front of them was a large glass window, but no exits. They were trapped. 

"Darnit!" He cursed again, as he turned to his friends. Misty and Brock were also worried, as Brock furrowed his eyebrow, while Misty hugged Togepi tight. Ash's heart felt a little sad, to think that all this started a day ago... 

-----Flashback----- 

"Hey Ash! We're here!" Misty called out to Ash, who was trailing the group. Ash had that really tired look, from days of travelling out on the road. Pikachu sat on his shoulders. 

"Aw man! I don't think I'd ever get used to long term travelling outdoors." Ash declared, as the trio... 

"PIKA!" 

...Errr, I meant the quartet stood at the entrance of Saffron City, one of the most flourished cities in the land. It was night time, and lights lit all around the city streets. However, something doesn't look right... 

Brock frowned. "That's weird. Normally there'd be many people bustling around, even at night! Let's just go and find the Pokémon Center." He suggested. 

They walked around the bare city. The wide streets, the tall offices, the large malls, all deserted, as if someone teleported them out of the city. Not even a car was travelling. There was an eerie silence to the city, not to mention the many unlit buildings. The only thing lit were the street lights. 

The quartet arrived at the Pokemon Center, which should have been bustling with activity. However, the large building is strangely silent, the inside faintly lit. 

Ash the others walked up to the front door, expecting it to open. However, it stayed shut. Ash, impatient, knocked loudly, and the passing gust of wind carrying it far and wide, the sound bouncing from every wall in the city. There were footstep sounds, and a click was heard. The door opened, and before the quartet knew what was happening, a slim arm pulled them inwards. 

"Who-" was all Ash could muster before another hand clamped over his mouth. 

"SHHH!" A female voice said fiercely. Ash nodded, and the hand removed itself. There stood Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, both with their uniforms half torn, the skirt ripped. Joy had bags under her eyes, and wearily said, "Great... more victims." 

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Victims?" He asked suspiciously. 

Jenny motioned them to sit down at the table, and they complied. She sat down opposite of them. 

"Welcome to Saffron City." She motioned her hand around her. "This is the Pokemon Center, or what it used to be. 

The Center was definately not what it used to be. The counter was wrecked, the computer has been smashed, its spark long gone. The various accomadations had been crushed by what seems to be a heavy pokemon. The rejuvination machine was gone, and a dark mist hung in the air. 

Nurse Joy spoke up. "Saffron used to be a tourist attraction, but a few months ago, a mysterious organization who called themselves "Team Rocket" attacked, destroying the Police Station and everyone in it." 

"Lucky for me, I was out on call at the time. By the time I got back, the Police Station was gone, and in the place was a pile of rubble." Officer Jenny finished. 

"What happened to the rest of the people?" Ash asked. "We didn't see a soul on the way here." 

Jenny sighed. "Most people ran for their lives. In this world nowadays, who would be willing to die for guarding their city? The few who stayed behind, including me, Joy, and some others, tried to fight them. But they were too powerful. The others were taken captive by the Rockets, while Joy and I barely escaped. We now hide in the Pokemon center..." She started sobbing. 

Brock, who was now not in one of his "girl drooling" phases, spoke up. "What about the gym leader? Sabrina?" 

Joy sighed too. "Sabrina was one of the few who fought with us. Her psychic signal to the outside world was blocked, and she was taken captive." 

"Well, where would the Rockets be holding her?" Ash asked. 

"Well, they've taken over the Silph Co. building as their Headquarters, so I assume she is there... but why would you want to know?" 

Ash's face was solemn. "Because I'm going to go rescue her." 

======== 

Misty was worried. When Ash made that remark, she feared. For him. She've been trying to deny this, but she was afraid for Ash's life. 

"Ash... Think this through first! You're powerless against the massive corporation of Rockets!" She begged him. 

Ash shook his head. "No, Misty. Remember the time when I was still collecting the Indigo league badges? Remember the cheerfulness of the city? The happy people on the streets? The cars honking as they pass by, the happy couples in the park? Well, this city will never go back to the way it was if we don't do something about it. My mind is made up. There's no way you can get me to back off on my promise." 

Misty bit her lower lip in thought. "Ash... I'm coming with you," She declared. 

Ash was startled by her declaration. "Misty..." He said in a soft voice. 

"Ash, there's no way you can win against the Rockets. At least let Brock and I come with you," Misty said. 

Ash thought for a little while, and finally nodded. 

Under the cover of the darkness of the night, three shadowy figures sneaked out of the Pokemon Center towards the Silph Co. building. 

========== 

Silph Co. is at the center of the city. It's the only building in the entire city that was still lit. It towered above the other buildings around it, its light acting as a beacon of impending doom. The trio had arrived at the main entrance, and found it guarded by only 1 Rocket member. His dark uniform blended in with the dark, but the bright red "R" on the front gave him away. He held a flashlight, and walked back and forth in front of the door. 

The trio quickly jumped behind a large bush before getting spotted. Ash chucked a pebble onto the ground on the other side. A small tap was heard, and the guard went off to investigate. Meanwhile, Pikachu crept up to the guard, and gave it a little shock to paralyze him. The trio made their way past the entrance, and entered the elevator. 

The small elevator steadily climbed, while the group discussed the next move. 

"Well, as long as no one spots us, we'll be ok. Didn't Officer Jenny say our best bet is to try to top floor?" Ash said. 

Brock looked around the elevator. "Ash, the top floor is inaccessible from this elevator! We've got to get as high as we can and then find an alternate elevator up!" 

Ash and Misty agreed, and they waited anxiously till the elevator reached the top. They got off, and took a look around. There was an elevator beside the one they were in that goes to the top floor. They got in, but found that they needed a key card to access it. Meanwhile, they heard the footsteps of patrolling guards. 

"Shoot! Let's go before they find us!" Ash exclaimed. 

Misty shook her head. "Too late." The guards had already rounded the turn, and are standing right in front of them. 

"So, you are the intruders that paralyzed R-201 downstairs!" The first guard snarled. "Go, Raticate! Tear these villians apart!" He threw a pokeball. 

A flash of light appeared, and materialized into an oversized rat. Its giant front teeth twitched menancingly at the trio. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu, catching the signal, jumped down from Ash's shoulder, and faced Raticate. 

"Pi-Ka-CHUUUUU!" A flash of electricity shook the room. The Raticate didn't have a chance to dodge, and lied on the ground, dazed. The Rocket member looked shocked. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Alarms blared, as more footsteps could be heard down the hall. The trio turned, and ran into the other corridor, with Pikachu leading. It shocked all the members that appeared in front of them, as they looked for the nearest way to exit. Suddenly, a piece of rock appeared from nowhere, and hit Pikachu head on. Pikachu collapsed with a squeak, and Ash quickly picked him up. Sounds like the big guns had arrived. They kept running, but without the aid of Pikachu, and not wanting to arouse more comotion, they played hide-and-seek in the dark corridors, until... 

-----/Flashback----- 

Tens of Rocket guards has by now assembled in front of the Trio. Each was ready to shoot them down with their handguns, and the other side was a large glass window. No way out... 

Ash looked at the enormous crowd in front, and whispered to Pikachu, "Flash attack, Pikachu, ignite the room for a minute, please..." Pikachu could only give a small "Cha", before jumping down from Ash's arms. It staggered, but it quickly powered up, and let loose a blinding light. 

Shouts of "AHH!", and "I can't see!" filled the room. Meanwhile, Ash took out a pokeball, and let it loose. Charizard quickly appeared in front of the trio. 

"Charizard! Break the window, and hover outside!" Ash hissed. Charizard obeyed, and with a massive slash, the glass shattered, and Charizard quickly flew outside and hovered there. Ash turned to Brock and Misty. "Get on." Ash commanded. Brock obeyed, but Misty didn't move. "Get on!" Ash said again. 

"But Ash, what about you?" Misty asked, worried. 

"Don't worry. I'll get on after you do." Ash reassured her. 

Misty slowly got onto the hovering Charizard, half-believingly. The moment when she got on, Ash yelled to Charizard, "Charizard! Quick! Fly away!" Before Misty could get back off, Charizard flapped its wings, and took off to the sky. Misty watched desperately as they got farther from the window. Meanwhile, Ash stopped Pikachu, and said, "Let's have our final stand... THUNDER!" 

Thunder and lightning ignited the entire floor of Silph Co. 

[[End Part 1]] 

===

So, What did you think? Send all comments to manalugia@yahoo.ca 

If you want to flame this, flame away. I support constructive criticism, and since Golem puts out all the flames, you'd just be wasting your PP trying to flame me :)

Mana Lugia


	2. Eternal Night

Endless Night by Mana Lugia

Disclaimer: Through this Disclaimer, I shall discuss the issue that describes the characters in this fanfic are for Nintendo to claim. If you are in disbelief, don't. Nintendo shall be able to set you straight. In other words, Nintendo owns all characters in this fic.

[[Part 2]] 

The calmity of Saffron City was interrupted violently by a loud rumbling noise. Meanwhile, a flaming figure flew away from the origin of the noise, heading towards the Pokemon Center. It slowly landed, and Brock got off first, and then helped a sobbing Misty from Charizard. He helped her into the center, and through a cup of tea, recounted their experiances to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. 

When he finished, Officer Jenny looked at them with a sorry expression on her face. "I'm so sorry I got you people involved in this..." She apologized. 

Brock shook his head. "It's not your fault. We wanted to help, so we have to face the consequences." 

Misty was silent throughout the whole conversation, and Nurse Joy asked, "Are you feeling ok, Misty?" 

Brock quickly dragged her aside and whispered something in Joy's ears. Joy covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "I never knew... I'm so sorry..." 

Misty still did not speak. She stared into her tea, watching the ripples on the water. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Suddenly, she woke up from her daydream, and with a monotonous voice, said, "I'm going back there." 

"Misty, you can't go back there. It's too dangerous!" Officer Jenny declared. 

Misty shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've made up my mind. I'm going to rescue Ash and Sabrina. And I'm going alone." 

"I respect your wishes, Misty, but if something happens to you, what will I tell your sisters?" Brock tried to persuade her. 

"Just tell them the same thing you'll tell Ash's mom if I don't go," She replied. "Charizard, let's go." She handed a sleeping Togepi to Joy, and beckoned to Charizard. 

Once outside the center, she got onto Charizard, and said, "To the window where we left, Charizard, and hurry!" 

As the giant dragon and his passenger lifted off, Brock watched, and quietly muttered: "Good luck, Misty..." 

============= 

The red dragon flew up high into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. Moments later, it swooped down towards the Silph Co. building. It fell at such a high speed that anyone in the building who saw would only see a sudden blur. It slowly descended towards the broken window on the back of the building, and upon hearing no sound from the corridor, hovered in front of the broken window. Misty climbed off, patted Charizard, and watched as it flew back to the Pokemon Center. Then, she turned to examine the room. The aftermaths of the battle was evidently disastrous. Electrical wires were cut and crackling, the hallway plant filled with bullet holes, and a burnt smell filled the room. 

"Oh, Ash... where can you be?" Misty muttered. She slowly advanced down the dark corridor, listening intently for any voices. As she reached a fork, she heard a voice down the left passage. 

"... Brat... ... captured... ... boss... ... top floor... ..." was all she could make out. She moved silently down the left passage, and saw up ahead a guard who was speaking into a walkie-talkie. Lucky for Misty, the guard had his back turned. Misty silently released Staryu, and a ordered it to use a rapid spin attack on the guard. The starfish pokemon jumped, and started rotating at a high speed toward the guard. The guard turned just in time to see orange limbs hitting his face, knocking him out. 

"Good job," Misty said, and returned Staryu. She examined the guard, and found a card key in his pocket. She quickly pocketed it, and proceeded to look for the elevator. She wandered around the halls, dodging now and then to hide from guards. After what seemed like an endless period, she found the elevators where the group had came from the first time. Looking around, she found no one in sight. She walked up the the elevator, and upon inserting the card key, the elevator door opened, and she entered. As the door closed, Staryu was again sent out, in case of guards on the top floor. 

The elevator reached the top floor with a "ding" to announce its arrival. As the door opened, a Rocket guard stood there, ready to welcome any intruders. Before he could react, Staryu had already spin tackled into his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, another tackle to the back of his head knocked him out. Misty saw a gun by the side of the fallen guard, and taking no chances, she took it. 

The top floor of Silph Co. was much smaller than it looks. There were only 2 corridors, each leading to an executive meeting room. Misty debated to herself, and decided to take the left corridor. She cautiously approached the large door, and after arming herself with the gun, slowly pried the door open. 

The room was dimly lit by three small lamps, and it was populated by a few chairs. There were about 5 prisoners of Team Rocket were each tied to a chair by a chain. Their mouths were gagged, and as Misty slowly entered, they let out grunts. Misty used her hand to signal them to be quiet, and closed the door behind her. She looked around, but in the dimly lit room, she found it impossible to find Ash. 

"Staryu, flash. Light this room up a little more," She hissed. The starfish, at her command, began to glow. She immediately found Sabrina, who was tied up at the back of the room unconcious. She was particularly well chained, with handcuffs as well. She was surrounded by four electrical posts, humming quietly. They were no doubt used to prevent Sabrina's psychic link to get free. Most of the others, she presumed, were Silph Co. Employees, who were needed to help run the building. Try as she might, she could not find Ash. 

"Staryu, use a trickle of water to wake up Sabrina." 

Staryu immediately moved to the back of the room, and shot a jet of water onto Sabrina's face. Slowly, Sabrina began to come to, and looked up at Misty in surprise. Misty found the key to the handcuffs hanging on the wall, and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. Then, she went to work on the ropes and chains. 

'Misty... I had no idea you'd be here.' Misty heard in her head. She shrugged, and said "Do you know where Ash is? I'm here to rescue him." 

'So, Prince Charming needs help from the fair maiden. Well, I don't know, but usually new prisoners are sent to the room down the hall, and interrogated. I think I can break out of my bond now, and I'll free the rest. You go look for Ash.' Sabrina had no trouble getting out of the ropes after the handcuffs were removed, and started heading for one of the other prisoners. 

Misty nodded, and motioned for Staryu to follow her. They slowly opened the door, and left a crack as they left. They walked quickly down to the other room, and pressing her ears to the door, she heard sounds of yelling. She tried the handle of the door. It was unlocked. She quickly sent out Poliwhirl as well. She opened the door a crack, and said "Poliwhirl, haze." 

Poliwhirl put its hands into the crack, and a heavy haze formed in the room. Yells of surprise was heard, and in the commotion, Misty snuck inside with Staryu and Poliwhirl, who was still emitting haze. 

"Staryu, tackle all the guards you see until they faint." 

The starfish went forwards and rammed into the first guard, who didn't see it coming. He let out a grunt before falling lifelessly to the ground. The other guards guessed that an intruder has come in, and fired their guns blindly. Staryu quickly disposed of another two guards, and then there was only one. Ash was sitting in the middle of the room, tied by a rope to the chair. He was worn down, and his face filled with scratches and bruises, probably from the beatings the Rockets must have given him. His pokeballs were on the table, and Pikachu in a cage. 

The last Rocket guard, sensing that he was alone, quickly turned on his walkie-talkie, and hurriedly tried to call for backup. Before his message could be completed, Staryu knocked him into the wall. 

Misty quickly ran up to Ash, and tried to untie the rope. It wouldn't budge. She looked at the knot, and gulped. She whispered to Ash, "Trust me on this one." Ash nodded weakly, and she pointed the gun at the knot, and pulled the trigger. The bullet cut through the thick rope, and severed it. She threw the gun away, and quickly pulled the ropes away from Ash, pulling him up. 

"Quickly, before the re-inforcements arrive!" Misty said. But Ash staggered towards the table, and recovered his Pokeballs. Then, he pried the cage open, and out popped Pikachu, who was just as battered as Ash was. Ash picked it up, and popped it into Misty's backpack. Misty motioned for Staryu and Poliwhirl to follow them, as they charged out the door. 

Misty armed her gun for any possible Rockets, even though she hates killing. They ran to the elevator, just in time to see Sabrina using her teleportation to teleport the prisoners away. She quickly enabled the elevator, and the duo's hearts pounded as the elevator descended. When the elevator opened again, Staryu surprised the guard standing there and knocked him unconcious, but re-inforcements had already turned the corner. Evading gunfire under a curtain of haze made by Poliwhirl, they ran in the opposite direction. 

"Ugh... this is definately not my day," Ash muttered as they ran into another dead end, the same one they were at the last time. Team Rocket was fast approaching, but so was Charizard. It hovered out the window just as the first Rockets arrived. Ash quickly released all of his pokemon, and ordered them onto Charizard. He put Pikachu on Charizard as well, and Misty did the same. Ash then motioned Misty to hop on, but she shook her head. "Charizard! Go back to Brock! NOW!" She commanded. Charizard looked at Ash. Ash, seeing that there was no time for anyone to get on, nodded. The giant dragon took to the skies, and disappeared. Lucky for them, the mist was still hanging. 

Ash looked at Misty. "Thanks, Misty... I'm so sorry I got you into this..." 

Misty mustered a bitter grin. "It's ok, Ash... We're friends, and friends have to stick together." 

Ash looked at the ground. "Misty, if I don't make it, I really have to tell you something..." 

The Rockets by now has almost cleared away the mist. "Arg! Come out! Wherever you are!" A guard snarled. 

Misty looked at Ash. "Hmm?" 

Ash hesitated, but then, in a small voice, said "Misty, I-I love you..." 

"You do?" She gasped. Ash nodded. Misty looked at Ash with sorrow. "Oh, Ash... I love you too... Why couldn't you have told me earlier?" 

"Because... I didn't think you liked me," Ash said. "And now, we're gonna die, and the last thing I would want is for you to die." 

Misty hugged Ash close. "Oh, Ash... If you're gonna die, let's both die together..." Tears were dripping down her cheeks now, and they were clearly shown, as the last of the mist disappeared. Rocket members had surrounded them, each with a gun aimed at them. 

Ash hugged her tightly. "Misty... I'm so sorry it had to come to this..." 

A Rocket guard stepped forward. "Boss's orders: Eliminate them." 

Sounds of gunfire filled the night air around Saffron City. 

========================= 

A year has passed, and the City has gone back to normal. Thanks to Ash and Misty, Sabrina was able to organize a resistance group via the league. The Rockets were defeated, and the leader thrown in jail. A memorial was errected in the heart of the City, honouring the people who died in the Rocket's rampage throughout the city. Underneath it laid the corpses of the victims, be it innocent or rebels. Two flowers, one red and one yellow grows above the grave, entwined with each other. Maybe it's a symbol of the lovers' eternal love, maybe not. We shall never know... 

~Fin~

===

So, What did you think? Send all comments to manalugia@yahoo.ca 

If you want to flame this, flame away. I support constructive criticism, and since Golem puts out all the flames, you'd just be wasting your PP trying to flame me :)

Mana Lugia


End file.
